Best Foot Forward, Into The Past
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: With Han away on his first mission for the fledgling New Republic, Leia feels alone for the first time in years. Until an opportunity presents itself for adventure...
1. Chapter 1

_So...when I started writing this it was intended to be an 'Epic Journey'. Turns out I'm not really cut out to write epic journeys and it ended up being a bit more like a walk in the park! _

_Anyway, here it is, just as it was written back, oh probably before Luke was born. Maybe one day I'll revisit it and turn it into the vision I originally planned. _

_So you know, I write in what I think used to be called 'expanded universe' so there'll be no Ben or Snoke, though other characters may well appear in the fullness of time and in one guise or another._

_Oh, and finally, if you read Rebel Scum – I was asked if the encounter stayed with Han and Leia. Well, it is referred to in a later fic, however, I've never written about them dealing directly with the incident in question. It's given me food for thought for further writing however, so thanks for planting the seed... _

She really didn't have time for this. She would be late for the Senate and there was at least a dozen more pressing things she ought attend to, but somehow she just couldn't let him go without him knowing how proud she was of him.

Or just how much she would miss him.

Leia Organa hurried through the myriad of tunnels to the shuttle bay and located the Millennium Falcon as her Captain was finalising the preparations to leave.

General Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, saw her approach from his chair in the ship's cockpit and for a moment felt a pang of guilt. He had spent the previous evening sharing an intimate dinner with her, having only that day enrolled with the newly formed New Republic Military and already he was deserting her on his first mission; though he was only mapping a star cluster and an idle one at that.

He had a feeling he was being deliberately shipped out of the way in an attempt to keep them apart.

No matter, Darth Vader had tried that and failed; Jabba the Hutt had tried that and failed; Leia's trusted assistant Winter had tried that and she too had failed.

Leia's presence here now sent the message to those stuffy old Generals, Senators and Ambassadors who would try to control her life that she would see whosoever she wanted.

And they might as well get used to it.

"Finish the flight plan would you Chewie? I'll be back in a minute." Han said, climbing from his chair and heading out to meet Leia.

She smiled and greeted him with a hug.

"I just came to say goodbye. And to wish you luck." She said.

"It's probably the most routine mission they could find, but thanks. It means a lot." He replied.

"Just because it's routine doesn't mean you can take risks. I want you home in one piece, you hear me?" She admonished.

"Yeah. I hear you." He said, grinning, then narrowing his eyes at her. "But you didn't come all the way over here just to say goodbye, or to wish me good luck for something as trivial or routine as mapping a few stars."

"I didn't?" She said, innocently.

"Nah. You could have done that via a commlink. You came here for something else." He said and pulled her into his arms. He dipped her backwards, a hand supporting the back of her head as he kissed her passionately.

A few of the technicians and support staff whooped or clapped and when he broke the kiss Leia straightened herself, cheeks flushing pink.

"That's what you came here for." He concluded.

"You really are the most arrogant...conceited...scoundrel I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" She scowled, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart." He said and winked at her.

"You make sure you look after Chewie for me." She said, the colour in her cheeks slowly returning to normal.

With a mock salute Han climbed back aboard the Falcon ready for take off.

Leia wanted to wait, wanted to see with her own eyes that they were away safely, but the Senate meeting would have begun and her late arrival would be noted by everyone in attendance. It was, after all, she who had asked for attendance to be strictly adhered to.

With a last, quick glance at the cockpit, she hurried to the Council Chamber within the Senate Hall and as anticipated felt, rather than saw, all eyes follow her as she crossed the room and took her seat. Mon Mothma permitted a slight nod of her head in Leia's direction.

"Welcome Senator. I'm so glad you could join us." Her mellifluous voice helped calm Leia.

"My apologies to the Chief of State." Leia said. "As well as to my fellow Senators. I was...er...delayed." Her forehead creased slightly at the rather obvious statement.

Mon Mothma squinted at Leia, assessing her flustered appearance and her inability to make eye contact.

Marsune, the Senator from Mairne, cleared his throat. "Madam Chief of State if I may continue."

Mothma returned her gaze to the Senator and nodding, said. "Of course, please continue."

Leia's mind was a million miles away. She tried to concentrate on Marsune's comments but his voice was so droning that her thoughts kept drifting.

She found herself thinking of Luke and his quest to forge a future for himself through the Force.

And then there was Han.

How hard she had fought her own feelings before finally admitting that she loved him. And when she thought she had lost him forever on Cloud City the ache she had felt in her heart had been almost too much to bear.

"Your thoughts Senator Organa?" Marsune asked, bringing Leia back into the room.

Leia glanced at her comm padd trying to glean some clue as to what the Senator had been discussing.

"The Senator has a point." Leia said, stalling as she scanned her padd for information. A dozen dissenting voices assaulted Leia at once and she felt as though the room was closing in on her.

"I...er...I seem to have lost my place in the translation." Leia conceded, her breath seeming to catch in her throat.

"I think perhaps a brief recess might allow Her Highness time to regain her place." Mon Mothma said. "We will reconvene in twenty standard minutes."

Senators rose and, many sighing in frustration, filed out of the room leaving just Mon Mothma seated opposite Leia.

The Chief-of-State observed Leia as she struggled to find her place in the Senator's translation on her comm padd and saw her smile as she finally found what Marsune had been petitioning for.

Relieved, Leia looked up and saw Mon Mothma studying her.

"My apologies again. I have been somewhat...distracted...this morning." Leia told the Chief.

"What is it my child?" Mon asked, her voice as always a calming influence.

"I..." Leia began, "I'm just being foolish."

Mon Mothma arched an eyebrow. "Foolish? Senator Leia Organa?" She said, then smiled. "Tell me my child, what is it that troubles you so?"

Leia thought for a moment. She _was_ being foolish, she knew.

"I won't recall the session until you tell me." Mon Mothma threatened. "And some of the Senators are already on very shaky ground with their spouses, another late night and it could spell the end."

Leia smiled and took a breath. "Ever since the first Death Star either Han or Luke or both of them have been with me. Now, Luke is somewhere across the Galaxy and Han has been sent off to map a star cluster. I suppose I'm just feel strangely vulnerable. Foolish, as I said."

"Leia, people who hold a position in office often have difficulties in finding those they can truly trust. You are luckier than most to have found not just one such friend but two. It's quite understandable that you should feel a little lost without them." Mon soothed.

"But.." Leia added. "Pull yourself together, right?"

"I wouldn't have been quite so blunt. However, there are at least three Senators who will take advantage if you show even the slightest sign of weakness." Mon advised.

"Marsune wants to petition his neighbouring planet for water reserves." Leia said, returning her attention to the situation at hand.

"And do you consider that a fair petition?" The Chief asked.

"Water is a highly precious commodity, however, I believe that the reserves are minimal and necessary for when the planet suffers drought." Leia replied.

"Droughts can be unpredictable." Mon suggested.

"Actually, planetary analysis shows that they suffer a period of severe drought every two years," Leia read from her padd.

"And on the basis of that analysis do you support the petition?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Under these circumstances I feel unable to offer my support, no." Leia responded.

Mon Mothma nodded approvingly.

"I shall recall the Senate. And Leia..." Mon Mothma said. "This conversation did not take place."

Arriving back at her quarters, Leia sank into a sofa and allowed the quiet to wash over her. She had experienced an odd sense throughout the day which had taken her sometime to comprehend. Once she had recognised it as a force touch from Luke, she relaxed and even enjoyed his gentle caress from across the Galaxy. He would have sensed her discomfort and reached out to her confirming that he was still with her, in spirit if not in deed.

Leia focussed, exhaled and the last remnant of the tension she'd felt at the Senate Hall left her body.

Though their time together had been limited, Luke had taught Leia a few small Jedi tricks and this calming measure was one of them. He'd promised her more when he returned, though it was unclear when exactly that might be.

Winter arrived with a pot of Dahlayn Rose tea, something that had soothed Leia even as a child. She'd had a theory that her father laced the tea with a narcotic that somehow tranquillised his hyperactive daughter.

"Good day Your Highness?" Winter enquired.

"Three steps forward, two steps back. Pretty much the usual really Winter." Leia replied.

"I have your messages if you are ready for them?" Winter offered.

Sipping her tea Leia considered telling Winter what to do with her messages, but instead nodded in approval. Winter perched gracefully on the edge of the sofa.

"Commander Skywalker called. He has posted an encrypted message in your personal account." Winter read from her padd. "You have an invitation to undertake a diplomatic visit to Hapes, sent from the Queen Mother herself; an invitation from the Bothan Ambassador to take tea with him at your earliest convenience; Admiral Ackbar invites you to take supper with him in his quarters tomorrow night, I have advised him that supper would not be appropriate for a man of his standing and that you will receive him here, in your own quarters, and for dinner. He has confirmed his attendance; that appalling Lando Calrissian called and grunted something about returning to Cloud City, I couldn't tell you any more as he was virtually incoherent; and you had two...no, three calls from General Solo who tells me his message is 'private and not about to be censured by an over protective, power crazed...' should I continue with his description of me?" Winter asked.

"No need Winter. I can imagine." Leia laughed. "Anything more?"

"See Threepio will be here shortly with a transcript of today's session and I believe he has some further messages as a result of that session also." Winter concluded.

"Can't wait!" Leia said, her voice filled with irony.

"If I may Your Highness..." Winter started. "You seem somewhat troubled. How can I help?"

"You could try to get along with Han." Leia suggested.

"Couldn't I just rip my fingernails out or stick hot pins in my eyes?" Winter asked, her face a picture of sincerity.

"If you just got to know him..." Leia began.

"Then I fear I might lose respect for you, Your Highness. Winter said, rising.

"I love him Winter. And he loves me." Leia said quietly. "He's courageous in battle and..." Leia started, defending Han.

"Courageous? Or fool-hardy? If, as you say, you love him, either could break your heart if he was to rush headlong into a situation without considering all the options. However, I do believe that you love one another and if a love is strong enough, it can survive anything." With a sigh Winter added. "Very well, I will try harder with General Solo. And I will support _you_, no matter what."

"Thank you Winter." Leia smiled. "Just the transcript of today's meeting to look forward to now."

Whilst Winter prepared dinner, Leia retired to her secure transmission room and checked the message left by Luke. He was uncomfortably vague as to his whereabouts but advised her all was well and that Artoo-Detoo was looking after him. He told her she was not to worry and to just do what she did best, lead the New Republic into a strong, bright future. She smiled at his confident outlook and considered whether she ought to contact Han.

It was an indulgence she knew, but he would only call her if she didn't contact him and likely as not end up riling Winter into the bargain. She put in her call and waited until he appeared on screen. He had forsaken his Military blues already and was wearing an open necked shirt and black jacket. She'd missed his cock-eyed grin even though it had only been a few hours since she'd last seen it.

"She gave you my messages then!" Han observed.

"Of course she did. Winter is an exceptional personal assistant. How's the mapping?" She asked, quickly removing any chance Han had to question her assessment of Winter.

"Oh, you know. Little star to the right, big star to the left and an enormous sparkly one right in the middle." Han said sarcastically.

"You are taking this seriously aren't you Han?" She frowned.

"Hell, yes. That big sparkly one's got my full attention. I got Chewie watching it right now, make sure it doesn't go wandering off on me." He answered.

"Han!" She chided.

"I'm taking it seriously. Honest. But sweetheart, there's nothing out here but a bunch of stars. It's like Hoth. Only deader. So how's your day been?" He queried.

"Eight petitions, felt like twelve, two upheld." She told him.

"Who opposed you?" He asked.

"The usual." She replied.

"You could always come and join me stargazing." He gave her a wink to go with his smile.

"I have to go. Threepio's bringing me the appeals from the six petitions we didn't uphold." She said, wanting to add that the call was an expense the Republic couldn't really afford but she knew he was already aware of that. "Stay safe." She said and signed off.

Han Solo sat staring at the screen longer than he really needed to. Maybe he thought she'd remember something she needed to tell him, or maybe it was just so he could visualise her in front of him a moment longer. Either way it was Chewbacca who brought him back to the here and now with a bellow.

"What's up with you furball?" Han yelled rushing back into the cockpit.

Chewbacca answered with a series of throaty yowls and barks.

"Yeah, yeah, I see it." Han said, looking through the viewport. "Is that a big star or a little one?"

Chewbacca growled something that sounded a bit like who cares.

"Well, Chewie." Han said clambering into the pilot's seat. "If it's a little star exploding we're in trouble but if it's a big star exploding then we're in _big_ trouble. So which one is it, little or big?"

Not that Han was waiting for his response, he was already inputting co-ordinates into the navicomputer to hasten their exit.

"Simple mapping mission!" Han went on, grumbling while Chewie growled in the background.

"Yes of course I'm getting us out of here! What do you think I am, stupid or something!" Han barked at Chewie. "You just keep your eyes on that monitor and I'll keep doing the fancy flying!"

The shock wave when it came wasn't nearly as fierce as Han had expected.

It was enough to send his ship's all-too-delicate instruments into overdrive of course and from the smell of burning somewhere out back he had a feeling it wasn't just his instruments that were fried.

Sometimes, Han wondered why he didn't just trade this old bucket of rust in and get a decent flying ship.

Then he remembered all the times she had gotten him and Chewie out of the kind of scrapes other ships wouldn't have made and then he realised he kept her flying because she was a life saver and he loved her. And, he felt sure, somehow she knew it.

"Better shut it all down Chewie before we have a complete burn-out." Han conceded.

Okay, so he wasn't going to be getting back to Coruscant any time soon but at least when he did he'd be able to report something a tiny bit more interesting than he'd originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia was tired.

Not in need of sleep tired.

Just tired.

As she glanced around the room she felt she could understand why Han was so disparaging of some of her Senate colleagues. She felt as though they had achieved nothing in the past few days.

Senators brought their petitions and those not upheld simply came back with an amendment to their original, the outcome of which would basically be the same. Mon Mothma had asked her to be patient; the fledgling Government would take time to establish itself.

But for Leia, she felt time was running out. She'd never been one to enjoy inactivity. And she didn't plan to start enjoying it now.

"Gentlemen." Leia interrupted the delegate from the planet Thosa. "Ladies. Sentients. If I may take a moment of your time."

"The Chair recognises Senator Organa of Alderaan." Mon Mothma said, looking puzzled.

"I appreciate these are early days for the Republic and what I am sure we all hope will one day become a fully established and legally binding New Republic." Leia said, careful to ensure her speech be translated accurately. "But I feel we must address a number of issues before this Council can hope to form an honest and stable Government."

A number of the Senators voiced their objection, clearly disapproving of Leia's interruption.

Mon Mothma too appeared uncomfortable with her course of action.

Undeterred, Leia continued. "Senator Marsune, you return to this Council with the same petition you placed yesterday."

"Madam Chair, I simply must protest!" Marsune almost exploded.

"You are not alone Marsune," Leia continued, ignoring the fact that his comment was not aimed at her. "Every day there are repeated petitions, amended by a nuance here an alteration of wording there. But essentially the same petition presented and denied then presented and denied again."

"So we are to give up?" Marsune asked. "I come here to beg for water for my people and because you, you who have never had to sacrifice your whole life..."

"Sacrifice!" Leia glared. "You speak to me of sacrifice? Do you not recall the fate of my home planet, Alderaan? Of it's people? Of the millions of lives lost in the blink of an eye at the hands of the Empire we all fought so hard to defeat?"

"My apologies." Marsune said, unable to meet her eye. "But, it seems to me you have used the demise of your homeworld to great advantage over the years."

"So now I am a martyr, is that what you are saying Marsune?" Leia asked coldly.

"I am saying, perhaps you should no longer throw Alderaan in our faces." Defiantly he looked up at her. "It is not just Alderaan that suffered at the hands of the Empire. We all did. Many of us are suffering still now. We come here to state our case, to ask for your support. But you are so wrapped up in the grief of your past that you are unable to serve this Senate as it should be served."

Leia rose slowly, controlling her anger. "Then I feel, Madam Chair, that my further presence here would be a distraction at these proceedings and an insult to my fellow delegates."

Leia took her leave as graciously as she could and hurried back to her quarters.

On the Millennium Falcon Han scratched his head and in the absence of an idea how to fix the problem, hit the control panel with his fist. Three lights winked on. And then off again.

"Dammit!" He snarled, hitting the panel again but harder this time.

The lights flickered back on. And stayed on.

"That's my girl." Han cooed and gently stroked the panel. If Chewie hadn't been watching he would have kissed it too! "Okay, Chewie, let's get this bird fired up and ready to go."

Chewie yarled a question and Han considered. "Nah, Coruscant will have to wait. I need to give the Falcon some t.l.c. We'll find somewhere to put down, get the repairs done and then return to the cluster once this beauty is fixed up. I should never have trusted Lando to do a half decent repair job in the first place. My own fault really. You found us somewhere to land yet Chewie?"

Chewie growled that he didn't know he was supposed to be looking.

"Well look now! Do I gotta go everything myself?" Han shook his head.

After a few minutes, Chewie yelped for Han to look at his screen. "Yeah, that looks okay. Let's get moving, the sooner we land, the sooner we get the Falcon fixed and the sooner we can get home."

Chewie yowled a response.

"Okay, I know it's not really 'home' to either of us. But it's the closest we've gotten to a home in a long time. What's the planet called so I can let 'home' know where we are?" Han queried.

Chewie barked his reply.

"Naboo. Never heard of it." Han said, shrugging his shoulders.

Leia was pacing her quarters like a caged narglatch.

The Jedi calming techniques Luke had taught her were working. Slowly.

She had again felt Luke reach out and try to soothe her but this time she had shrugged him off, not wanting him to feel the depth of her anger. Or her bitter resentment.

She was still pacing when Winter arrived home.

"I heard that Senate was dissolved. What happened?" Winter asked, concerned.

"It was still in session when I left." Leia said.

"Your Highness?" Winter queried.

"Senator Marsune!" Leia spat. "Bated me and I fell straight into his trap!"

"Marsune?" Winter pressed.

"Accused me of using Alderaan as a shield and then as good as told me to get over myself! I'd like to see him watch his home...his people...his family...everything he'd ever held dear..." Gulping back a great sob Leia slumped into a sofa. "And the worst of it is, he was right!"

"No, Your Highness." Winter said, sitting beside her and taking hold of her hand.

"Not about Alderaan. At least not the way he made it sound. What happened to Alderaan should serve as a warning. A warning of what could happen again if we allow another Empire to succeed." Leia shook her head sadly. "He was right about me though. He said I was too full of grief and I am."

"Leia." Winter whispered and tenderly wrapped an arm around Leia's shoulders.

"I grieve for the loss of life. I grieve for the destruction of such a peaceful and beautiful planet. I grieve for my father. Or at least I grieve for the only man I will ever consider to be my father." Leia allowed herself the comfort of her friend's cradling arms. Winter too had lost all she had known and loved when the Empire destroyed their homeworld. She knew only too well the sense of grief haunting Leia.

Without warning, See Threepio blundered into the quarters followed by Mon Mothma. Leia rose and Winter stood blocking her ensuring she had sufficient time to compose herself before either Threepio or Mon Mothma saw her.

"Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear." Threepio warbled.

"Threepio, would you assist Winter with some tea?" Leia asked.

"Tea Your Highness?" Threepio asked, surprised.

"Yes Threepio. Tea." Leia said, firmly.

"_I_ will make the tea Threepio, you need only help me carry it through" Winter explained. "I have..er...a sore finger."

Winter hustled Threepio through to the catering annex leaving Leia to face Mon Mothma.

Leia considered dispensing with the usual formalities, however, whatever may have been said she was a Princess. And there were standards!

She dropped to one knee before Mon Mothma, taking the older woman's hands and pressing them to her forehead as was customary.

Mon Mothma, as always, smiled and urged Leia to rise.

"My child." She soothed. "I have dissolved the Senate for today."

"I heard. Winter told me. Madam Chief, I apologise unreservedly for my outburst." Leia said, eyes downcast.

Mon Mothma raised Leia's chin to look into her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Mon Mothma stated. "Senator Marsune has been disciplined for his discourtesy and, since he has refused to apologise to you, he has been sent home to Mairne in disgrace."

"But he's right, I'm not serving the Senate as it should be served." Leia said hastily. "And I would like to request a leave of absence."

"Leia?" Mon Mothma's voice was filled with concern.

"There has been no time to grieve. _I_ have not had time to grieve. Not properly. Han has often berated me for being a Senator first and a woman second. Well, this woman needs some time to get over her sorrows. So I ask again, for a leave of absence." Leia begged.

Mon Mothma considered before answering. "Leave granted."

Leia sighed with relief. Had she been refused she had planned to resign.

"But Leia." Mon Mothma continued. "Please don't take too long. The Senate needs you."

Winter and Threepio returned, Threepio precariously holding a tray of tea things whilst Winter carried a jug of water.

"There was no need for refreshments Winter." Mon Mothma insisted. "I really must take my leave. But first, I actually came here with a message."

"Oh." Leia said, surprised. "You weren't here about this morning..."

"No, no. Not at all." Mon Mothma cut her off. "A message was received from General Solo. It seems he encountered a slight problem whilst mapping our innocent star cluster and has had to seek refuge for repairs to his ship."

"Really? You do surprise me!" Leia said, indicating she was anything but surprised.

"He regrets he will not now be returning as soon as he had wished, said something about hoping you were not missing his scintillating company and not to worry, both he and Chewbacca were putting down on Naboo." Mon Mothma advised.

The water jug Winter had been carrying crashed to the floor, splintering on the marble.

"Threepio!" Winter exclaimed, looking from the shattered remains of the jug and pool of water at her feet, up at the obviously confused droid.

Threepio looked from Winter to the floor, to Leia, to the floor, to Mon Mothma, to the floor, to Winter and back to the floor.

"You really need to be more careful!" Winter admonished.

Threepio didn't understand. He had been nowhere near the jug. Surely he wasn't being accused of breaking it.

Mon Mothma's forehead furrowed. She'd always believed droids had their place. Just not in the home.

"I must go." She said. "Oh, one last thing. Commander Skywalker is en route to Coruscant. Perhaps he, with his Jedi skills, can help you with your dilemma." She said quietly to Leia then made her exit.

"Naboo!" Leia whispered. "Of all the planets Han had to land on..."

"Perhaps this is what you need Your Highness." Winter suggested. "You and Luke should go to Naboo. Learn about your past. It may well help you prepare for your future."

Leia considered. Was she truly ready for what she might discover. Then again, there might not be another opportunity.

"Come with me Winter. I need you there. I need your support." Leia said, her mind made up.

Winter nodded her agreement and sending Threepio to start packing, began clearing away the broken jug.


	3. Chapter 3

When Luke landed on Coruscant he was surprised to find Leia, Winter and Threepio waiting for him. He was more surprised to hear they were waiting for him in order to travel to Naboo where, to his complete shock, Han had already landed.

Whilst Winter, assisted by Artoo and a fussing Threepio, secured belongings in the hold Leia and Luke settled into the cockpit of Leia's private ship, The Alderaan, until they were given clearance to leave.

Once under way and with the co-ordinates set, Luke finally had chance to sit back and ask what had happened to cause the anger he had felt rolling off his sister.

"It was nothing." Leia answered.

"It had to be something Leia." Luke pushed.

"When I was a child, my father told me there would always be someone who would want to hurt us." Leia smiled at the memory. "But I was just a child, so I didn't understand what he meant. I thought pain was just a physical thing, like when I'd fall and cut myself. It wasn't until I was much older that I realised it was as easy to be hurt by a word or a deed. It really doesn't matter what happened today, it hurt every bit as much as watching Alderaan be blasted out of existence. Or Han be carried away by that dreadful bounty hunter. Or even as much as accepting Vader as my birth father."

"No one will ever know, you know. Not from Han, or Winter, or from me." Luke said, squeezing her arm gently.

"I trust that my secret is quite safe." Leia said, returning Luke's squeeze. "For now."

Luke sensed she had said all she was going to, so changed the subject.

"So." He said. "You and Han."

"What?" Leia asked, looking a little shaken.

"I was just going to say, I couldn't be happier." Luke said, confused by the feelings he was sensing from her.

"Oh." Leia responded.

"Leia, please don't shut me out." Luke said.

"I'm not. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with you being so...connected...with me when it comes to my...emotional...attachments." Leia said, trying to find the words she wanted.

"I'm not going to pry Leia. I do understand discretion you know." Luke said.

"Besides." Leia continued. "It's early days."

Luke sensed he had now heard all he was going to hear from Leia on this subject too and settled back for a quiet trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Han Solo had put the Millennium Falcon down near to the city of Moenia when he heard from Leia that she was en route to him.

At first he thought she must have misunderstood his reasons for landing and tried to reassure her that neither he nor Chewie were hurt and merely needed to carry out some repairs to his ship.

But she had been adamant, she was en route and would rendezvous in due course.

She was on her way.

Get used to it.

Accept it.

Conversation over.

Han shook his head. Never understood women, probably never would.

Gotten used to it.

Accepted it.

Moved on.

"Chewie!" Han called. "We're having company for dinner."

Chewie stuck his head out of an overhead hatch and grumbled a question.

"How should I know what she wants? Seeing as you heard who it was calling, you also heard what she said. Did you hear a reason in her 'I'm on my way, deal with it' tone of voice?" Han grumbled right back at Chewie.

How could one female cause so much chaos. And such a small female at that!

By the time Leia brought her ship in alongside the Millennium Falcon, Han and Chewie had completed most of the repairs.

Some of the circuitry remained hanging from ceilings but they were virtually indistinguishable from cabling that had hung that way since Han first had the ship.

Leia greeted him with a less than enthusiastic hug; Luke rolled his eyes and suggested Han 'didn't ask'; Winter looked as though she couldn't be happier and the droids, well, they just looked and acted like droids.

"See." Han said, indicating the Falcon. "Nothing I couldn't handle on my..._we_ couldn't handle on _our_ own." He corrected following a growl from Chewie.

"Have you been into the City?" Leia asked.

"Our scans showed it to be uninhabited. What's going on here Leia?" Han asked, confused.

"Did you scan the whole planet for lifeforms?" Leia asked.

"No, we thought what the Hell, we'll take our chances! What do you think?" Han responded angrily.

"Well with you anything's possible!" Leia retorted.

"Okay sweetheart. You're upset over something, I can see that, so I'll let that pass. But you know me better than to think I would just put down somewhere without checking it out first." He replied.

"Do your scanners even actually work?" Leia asked, eyeing some errant cabling.

"Do yours?" He countered.

Leia glared up at him.

"I mean, I presume you scanned the planet too otherwise how would you know where to find us. And I also presume you didn't detect any lifeforms other than ours, otherwise you would have called for clarification of our position. And I further presume that the whispers on the net saying you walked out of the Senate are correct." Han said.

Leia narrowed her eyes at him. "You presume too much!"

"So, does anyone here want to tell me what this is all about?" Han asked, looking at the others.

"We believe our Mother came from Naboo." Luke explained.

"See Your Holiness, it's not so difficult. All you have to do is let the words speak for themselves." Han said, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.

"You really are the most obnoxious..." Leia started.

Han just couldn't resist bating her further. "Yeah, yeah, heard it all before. Obnoxious, conceited, scruffy-looking, arrogant...shall I go on?"

"Have you anything sensible to add?" Leia asked, squaring up to him.

Han's face softened. "You still love me, right?" He asked, lips crinkling into a half smile, half grin.

Leia wanted to be furious with him. She wanted to tell him he was abrasive and coarse and had the breeding of a Bantha. And at the same time she wanted to tell him how much she ached to share with him the secrets of her heart.

Instead, she said. "I have been granted a leave of absence from the Senate in order to pursue a personal matter. We believe our Mother came from Naboo. And I...or rather we...have come to investigate."

Han considered.

"Well one thing I can tell you, there's nobody here to answer any of your questions. We've been running continuous scans." He said. "Just to be on the safe side." He added with a wink at Leia.

"Well, look. It's getting late. Maybe we should just call it a night and head into the City tomorrow?" Luke offered.

"Sounds good to me." Han said. "You want to bunk over here with me and Chewie?" He asked Luke. "Unless, of course, one of you ladies would prefer to? You know, to be on the safe side."

"I think Her Highness and I will be perfectly safe with See Threepio and Artoo Detoo to look after us." Winter assured him, taking Leia's arm and escorting her back over to The Alderaan.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning dawned bright though misty, the haze rising slowly from the surrounding swamps.

Han had been up and working on the Falcon since first light. Every time he felt to have solved one problem, another would present itself.

Han shook his head and a fist at a control panel in frustration.

Turning his attention outside, he could see Leia appear from her craft.

She stretched and rolled her head around her shoulders. Her hair was braided around her head and she wore a pale blue Military jumpsuit and boots.

He should leave her, he knew. But Han wasn't very good at doing what he knew he should so went out to join her.

"Oh. Morning." He said casually, as though his appearance had been purely by accident. "Sleep okay?"

"Pretty well. You?" She queried.

"About as well as you can on the Falcon!" He answered.

"About yesterday..." They said at the same time.

Leia laughed. "After you."

"No. Ladies first." Han said, trying to sound gallant.

"Okay. You were right. I was upset and I took my mood out on you. And I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." She said, earnestly.

Han nodded. "Apology accepted."

When he didn't continue Leia asked. "Did _you_ want to say something?"

"No. I'm good." Han replied.

"Excuse me?" Leia said, exasperated.

Han laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry too. I was a pig, I know."

"You can just be so difficult sometimes." She said, shaking her head.

"I know. You told me that once before." He said with a grin.

Winter, dressed in similar garb to Leia, joined them from The Alderaan with Threepio and Artoo and two backpacks.

"Good Morning General, I hope the morning finds you in good spirits." Winter said to Han, then to Leia. "We should be going, the terrain will be quite difficult."

"Whoa! Wait up a minute. You two don't think you're going off into that swampland on your own do you?" Han said, sounding concerned.

"No, of course not General." Winter said with a smile. "The droids and Commander Skywalker will be coming with us." She added indicating Han should look behind him.

Han turned to see Luke, fully suited and prepared to leave.

"Now just a minute here!" Han said turning back to see Leia already wearing her backpack and helping Winter with hers.

"You have repairs to your ship to complete." Leia said, snapping a clip into place.

"Chewie can do the repairs." Han answered.

"And someone needs to stay and make sure the ships are all right." She continued.

"Chewie can do that too." Han said, starting to feel pushed aside.

"Han could help us with the droids." Luke offered. "I mean, swamp ground can be tricky for Artoo in particular."

Artoo whistled.

"Yeah." Han said. "I could carry Artoo. Some of the time. You know, if I really had to."

"Well..." Leia said, thinking out loud. "The thing is, we're all ready to go."

"I can be ready to go. Won't take me a minute to go get myself a backpack like yours and..." He was already moving back toward the Falcon when Luke held out an arm, fingers clutching a ready packed bag.

"Like this you mean?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, just like..." Han took the pack and looked between the three of them. "You had this all planned didn't you?"

"My apologies General." Winter giggled. "The tease was my idea. I wanted to try harder to understand your sense of humour."

"Really." Han said through curled lips.

"Chewie." Luke called. "You're in charge. We'll keep in touch."

Winter secured The Alderaan's hatch as Luke and Leia followed by the droids set off into the swamp.

Han fell in behind Winter and grumbled in her ear. "I think you already got an understanding of my sense of humour you serpent. What are you upto?"

"Her Highness asked me to try harder with you." She whispered back. "So I was trying harder. Believe me, it was harder than you can ever imagine!"

"What do I have to do to make you see I'm not out to hurt her?" Han appealed.

"You could leave her alone. Let her be the woman she is destined to be." Winter hissed.

"And how do you know I'm not the man destined to be by her side when she fulfils that destiny?" Han asked.

"Because I've seen her future. And you aren't in it!" Winter answered, stunning Han into silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The terrain was indeed difficult. One moment thick forestation, the next shallow swamp land. Physically the group were all in good shape and the greatest challenge came in the shape of a small rotund droid and his golden counterpart, both of whom suffered a deplorable lack of agility. By the time they had reached the outskirts of Moenia, all were hot and tired.

Han tried to ease Leia's backpack off her, but she shrugged him off and shot him a look that said 'back off mister'. Han loved that she was an independent woman and not one of those needy females that bored him so much, but just occasionally he would have appreciated the opportunity to do something nice for her without being kicked in the teeth for it.

"So this is Moenia." Leia said, squinting through the sunlight at the dusty landscape.

"I know what you're thinking." Han said.

"I seriously doubt that!" Leia replied.

"You're thinking 'what a dump' when what you should be thinking is 'prime retail land'" Han said.

"Retail? What do you think you could sell here?" Leia asked.

"Water?" Winter asked, taking a drink from her cannister.

"No, I'm seeing a city within a City. Casinos, restaurants, theatres. The whole thing." He said, visualising the scene.

"Dancing girls?" Leia said, hands planted firmly on her hips. "I think the sun is affecting your eyesight!"

"I'm serious Leia. Think about it. If the New Republic invested in some real estate here, you could make a fortune!" Han continued. "It's not just the smugglers and spacers who like a little down-time in a good cantina. You think Wedge Antilles doesn't spend some of his well earned credits in places like that? And that way the credits you pay him, come right back to you through the cantinas and the..er..dancing emporiums."

"You've given this a lot of thought." Leia said.

"It's what we call the circle of financial life." Han said, smugly.

"It's what I call return of the empire." Leia concluded, her tone indicating that conversation was finished. "We need to find a library or something."

"And some shade." Winter said, fanning herself.

"Threepio, any suggestions from the schematics you saw?" Luke asked.

See Threepio strode forward and pointed toward a low rise building to the West.

"My best suggestion would be that building over there, Master Luke. Though I must admit they all look pretty much the same to me." Threepio grumbled.

"It's somewhere to start I suppose." Luke said.

Followed by Winter, Threepio and Artoo, Luke started over toward the building. Han continued gazing at the abandoned structures.

"Still planning your fortune flyboy?" Leia taunted.

"There's no crime in thinking about the future Leia." Han countered, starting to follow the others.

"Some future" Leia added. "Me on Coruscant, you on Naboo!"

"It could work." Han replied. "Besides, who's to say you'll want me sticking around once you 'find yourself' or whatever it is you hope to achieve here."

He shouldn't have said it. He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he would regret them, but it was too late. It was said.

"You think that's why I'm here? To 'find myself" as you call it?" Leia said, starting to sound annoyed.

"Leia, you are who you are. I don't believe you'll be any different for confirming that your mother lived here or that your father fell in love with her. Nurture, not nature." Han said, trying to put an end to the subject.

"If this is so unimportant to you why did you even bother tagging along?" Leia goaded.

"Because I didn't want you getting sucked into some swamp hole, that's why!" Han retorted.

"Oh! So I'm incompetent now as well as insecure, is that it?" Leia asked, eyes wide with anger.

"You know I did pretty well for myself before you showed up all rough and ready!"

"Oh sure you did. So well you found yourself in the detention block." Han could feel his temper rising also. "You know if it hadn't been for me and the kid there, you would have been terminated."

Leia took a step backward, her mouth open but unable to make a sound.

"What?" Han said. "Didn't Daddy mention he was sending you to the same place as the rest of Alderaan?"

Leia looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

Han immediately softened. He'd gone too far. Again. If only he could learn to shut his mouth sometimes...

"Are you two coming or what?" Luke called.

Han waved and nodded then reached out to take Leia's arm. "I'm sorry Leia. I shouldn't have said that."

She shrugged him off and without looking up said. "Don't you dare call that monster my father again. Not ever!"

With that she turned on her heels and strode off toward the others.

Han hated seeing her so upset.

He hated even more that it had been his words that had left her that way.

Almost numbly he followed on behind her, trying to think of a way to make up for his outburst. Inside the abandoned structure Artoo soon found an active port and plugged himself in. His whistles were translated by Threepio.

"It would seem the inhabitants of these dwellings moved on following unexpected seismic activity. Oh my!" Threepio exclaimed. "Do you think we are in any danger?"

"Is there anything in the archives about Padme Amidala?" Leia asked, ignoring Threepio's concern.

Artoo whistled and beeped.

"Artoo says records show a Padme Naberrie was born in a mountain village. Padme Naberrie later became known as Princess Amidala of Theed before she became Queen Amidala of Naboo." Threepio interpreted. "Theed is the capital of Naboo. As Queen, Amidala served the Senate and was instrumental in forming an alliance with the indigenous Gungans and in ultimately defeating the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo. She went on to serve as Senator to Naboo."

"That's all?" Leia asked.

Artoo whistled and withdrew his arm from the port.

"It would seem so Your Highness." Threepio answered.

"I'm sorry Leia." Han said.

"There has to be more." Leia said, shaking her head. "Look again. Dig deeper Artoo."

"What are you hoping to find?" Han asked.

"Something. Anything." Leia replied.

"There's nothing there sweetheart." Han said, adding. "I'm not saying that to hurt you. I'm just saying that if there _was_ something, Artoo would have reported it."

Leia looked defeated.

Han wanted to hug her, to tell it would be all right. That _she_ would be all right.

Then Artoo whistled again.

"What was that Artoo?" Luke asked.

Artoo repeated.

"Artoo says we should go to Theed." Threepio reported. "There may be more in depth records held in the Capital."

"Artoo's right. There could be more archives in Theed." Luke agreed, thinking.

"So what are we waiting for?" Leia asked, adjusting her backpack and heading out of the door.

"Are you happy about this?" Han asked Luke.

Luke shrugged. "It's something Leia needs to do."

"Has it crossed your mind that she might not find what it is she wants to find?" Han queried.

"Yeah. It has." Luke answered.

"And what then?" Han asked.

"We be there for her." Luke responded.

"Am I doing this on my own?" Leia called from the doorway.

Well in the lead, Leia began to traverse a narrow path up and into another area of woodland. She was half way up a steep incline when Han finally caught up with her.

"Hey, slow down. Some of us aren't as nimble as others." He said.

"Struggling to keep up, flyboy?" She countered.

"I was thinking more of our mechanical friends." Han replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

Looking back down the hill, Leia could see Winter struggling to keep Threepio upright and Luke trying to man-handle Artoo.

"Oh. Yes, I see." Leia said. "Aren't you supposed to be helping with the droids?"

"I am helping." Han replied. "By slowing you down!"

"I hoped we would get there by nightfall." Leia said, looking to see how much further it was to the top.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Han asked.

"I can read schematics just as well as Threepio." She replied. "Theed is the other side of this ravine, in case you were wondering."

"Is there no end to your talents?" Han asked.

"Possibly. You'll just have to hope you live long enough to find out." She answered smugly.

"I look forward to the journey." He flashed her his usual cock-eyed grin, the one which made her stomach flutter in spite of herself. "Luke and I had a bit of a talk last night."

"Really." Leia said, not entirely paying attention. She was busy watching her footing on the narrowing path as it hugged the edge of a ragged cliff. "What about?"

"Well, you, actually." Han replied.

That drew her full attention.

"Excuse me?" She queried.

"Well. More accurately, you and me." Han continued.

"And did this conversation give you any insight into 'you and me'?" She asked, trying to sound light but starting to feel angry.

"It did actually. Luke said he couldn't be happier for us." Han finished, pleased with himself.

"Well I'm glad Luke approves." Leia said, starting to climb again. "Not that I either want or need his approval. Nor is it any of his business who I see. Nor is it anybody else's. And that includes you!"

"Aw come on!" Han started after her. "Are we going to argue about this now too?"

"How dare you discuss me like I'm one of your cheap floozies!" She rounded on him sharply. "And with my brother of all people."

"Now hang on a minute. I may not be all pure but I have never had cheap floozies!" He retorted.

"Of course not. You were a smuggler and a mercenary, allegedly a good one, you could probably afford the best!" Leia cursed. "I should have left you hanging on Jabba's wall."

"You know what? I wish you had." Han said, hands on hips, face jutting out.

Leia turned to continue, lost her footing and slipped. Arms flailing, she screamed as earth disappeared from beneath her feet and she felt herself falling through the air. Her chin caught on an outcrop of rock and she was jerked backwards by the force of Han grabbing her wrist. Slightly dazed and swinging, she looked up to see Han lying on the muddy track, his hand gripping her, muscles rippling through his shirt.

"I got ya honey. I'm not going to let you fall. Just don't look down. Try to get yourself steady." He was saying.

Luke landed half behind, half on top of Han trying to assess the situation.

"I need you to let her go." Luke said to Han.

"Are you crazy?" Han shouted.

"I can save her. But I need you to trust me and let her go." Luke said, calmly, then called to Leia. "Leia, I need you to concentrate on me. Can you do that? Just close your eyes and concentrate on me."

"You're not going to let me go!" Leia called back.

"It's taken me this long to get myself a sister, you think I'm going to let you go now?" Luke scoffed. "Han's going to release you but I don't want you to panic. Just concentrate on me. You hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you." Leia called, doubtfully.

"Leia, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Just concentrate on me. Clear your thoughts, close your eyes and concentrate. You ready?" Luke stated.

Leia took a breath, used the techniques Luke had taught her to calm herself, closed her eyes and answered. "I'm ready."

Luke nodded to Han who looked back dubiously.

"She's going to be just fine. Trust me." Luke said and nodded again.

Han couldn't believe he was doing this. Leia had already loosened her grip on him, all he had to do was let her go. Yet, all of his instincts told him to hold onto her. As a quiet stillness filled him, Han released her arm and watched as she started to fall.

Luke stretched out an arm and reached out with his mind through the Force to slow her momentum and slowly, gently to reverse it.

Almost from the moment she felt herself drop her rate of descent decreased and instead of falling Leia found herself gradually rising through the air until she felt solid earth beneath her. She lay perfectly still, her heart pounding in her chest and echoing through her ears. She felt the warm, soft envelope of Luke's protection fade from around her and she lay, surrounded by damp grasses and deepening foliage.

It could only have been minutes, though it felt much longer, before she heard the scrambling and voices. Then Han was leaning over her, hugging her to him, kissing her face, hugging her some more.

"I don't believe...you just...I can't believe you..." He said, pointing over the ridge and looking up at Luke. "How did you...you just lifted her?"

"Never underestimate the power of the Force." Luke said simply. Then. Gasped. "The droids!"

Luke tugged Han to urge him to help get the droids up the remaining part of the embankment.

Although reluctant to let Leia out of his sight, with Winter's encouragement he set off with Luke.

By the time the two of them had returned along with Artoo and Threepio, Winter had cleaned the wound to Leia's chin and was trying to reason with her.

"But Your Highness!" Winter cried.

"I'm fine." Leia said, for what sounded like the final time. "So, we go on."

"What's this?" Han asked.

"Her Highness insists she's well enough to continue." Winter said, clearly unhappy with the idea.

"I don't think so sweetheart!" Han said, taking hold of her shoulders.

Leia twisted away from him, the arm he had been holding her by clearly giving her considerable pain.

"You need to rest." Han said.

"You both need to rest." Luke said. "Han, you've been up since first light. And Leia, that arm needs both medical attention and some rest. We can camp here for the night. Han and I will get some wood together for a fire. Winter you dress Leia's shoulder. Artoo and Threepio, you guys power down for the night. Once we've eaten, Winter and I will take first watch while Han and Leia get some sleep. Four hour rotation should see us through to dawn. Everyone okay with that?"

The only person displaying any appearance of dissension was Leia though a stern look from both Winter and Luke persuaded her that further discussion was an unnecessary waste of time. Threepio breathed a sigh of relief and said. "Thank the Maker!" Before finding a suitable spot beneath a tree and beside Artoo to shut themselves down for the night.

With Luke and Han gathering firewood, Winter helped Leia to remove her backpack. The effort proving distinctly more painful than Leia had wanted to show.

Helping Leia from her jumpsuit jacket Winter quickly appraised the shoulder injury.

"I think, Your Highness, your shoulder has dislocated." Winter said, taking some bandages and strapping from her backpack.

"I thought I felt something 'pop'." Leia said, trying to sound jovial.

"I would prefer you to receive treatment in an approved medical facility. However, since we are nowhere near an approved medical facility, I have the skills to rotate the shoulder back into place. But even with considerable strapping, it will remain extremely painful. And I must stress that you should seek appropriate medical intervention as soon as you are able." Winter advised.

Leia nodded and braced herself for the scream of pain. When it came, though it lasted only a few seconds, her cry was audible and stopped Han in his tracks, almost making him drop his bundle of firewood.

"Leia's shoulder." Luke told him.

"You...you feel her pain?" Han asked.

Luke nodded. "It's as though ever since I found out she was my sister, a kind of link has opened up between us. I feel her pain, her anxiety, her fears. Joy too. If she lets me."

"Does she...can you feel anything from her about me?" Han asked, a little wary of the answer.

Luke smiled. "She doesn't let me in where you're concerned. Which is, I think, how it should be. I mean, I think it's great...I mean, I think you're great together...but, well, she is my sister after all!" Luke said.

"That's what we were arguing about when she fell." Han looked down at the memory. "I thought she was going..."

"Well, she didn't." Luke interrupted and playfully slapped his friends arm. "Let's get this wood back. Don't know about you but I'm starving, you think the little ladies will have a pot roast on for us?"

"Tell you what, you ask them that when we get back and I can guarantee it'll be _you_ in the pot!" Han said, then added as they made their way back. "In case I don't get another chance, thanks. You know, for having our backs and for saving her life."

"Always buddy." Luke answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"How's the patient?" Luke asked, dropping his branches.

"A dislocated shoulder. She's heavily strapped and I've given her some painkillers but I'm not a physician, she needs proper medical attention." Winter said, half glaring at Han.

"I _am_ still here you know." Leia added.

Han added his wood to Luke's and crouched in front of Leia.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked her.

"I feel like I've been trampled by a Bantha! But I'll be fine." She said.

"You hungry? Only Luke said something about making us ration stew once we get a fire going."

Han said.

"I said no such thing!" Luke denied. "It's dry rations all round I'm afraid."

Nobody seemed to mind too much. They ate their rations, lit their fire and settled down as night fell.

"You look exhausted." Han whispered to Leia.

"It's Winter's painkillers. She makes them herself from herbs and plant extracts." Leia said.

"Told you she was a white witch!" Han said under his breath. Leia half laughed, half grimaced. Then he offered her his arm. "Can I escort you to your room?"

"Is it to my expected standard?" She asked, sleepily.

"I guarantee you'll sleep like a baby." He answered.

He pulled a blanket from each of their two backpacks and laid one in a clear patch of earth. Gingerly, she laid on the blanket and let Han wrap the rest of it gently around her. Then, cautious of her shoulder, Han lay behind her, spooning himself against her body and pulling his blanket around them both.

Winter was on the verge of protest, when Luke explained. "It's for warmth."

He'd seen them hunker down like that on missions before, though he noticed tonight how Han slid his arm beneath Leia's head for added comfort and from beneath their blankets he could see Han's fingers interlaced through Leia's. That had nothing to do with warmth. Or comfort. That was a sign of protection. It said that to get to her, you had to go through him first.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Winter asked quietly, nodding at the sleeping couple.

"Why should it?" Luke answered.

"Well...your sister. And your best friend." Winter wrinkled her nose at Han.

"There was a time, before I knew Leia was my sister, when I thought maybe she and I could..I dunno..maybe..you know.. But that was before Han was taken by that bounty hunter, Boba Fett, and after that it was obvious where her heart lay. Even if I hadn't been family, I wouldn't have been able to compete with Han." He told her.

"He's just so...inappropriate!" Winter scowled.

"He's in love with her. And she's in love with him. What could be more appropriate than that?" Luke smiled.

By the time Luke's chronometer signalled the end of the four hour rotation, he was fit to drop. His Jedi training had taught him techniques to slow his metabolism, to remain calm under pressure, even to fly his sister through the air to safety.

But nothing, _nothing_, felt as great as good old-fashioned sleep.

Winter was already best part asleep on his shoulder and he hated having to wake her, but he needed her to check Leia's shoulder before they settled down to sleep and left Han and Leia at watch.

Not that there seemed to be anything to watch for.

There had been no movement, except for the odd stirring from Han fidgeting on the ground. And a couple of small insects that fluttered past without offering even the slightest trouble.

While Winter assessed Leia, Han found a spot to relieve himself and Luke added a little more wood to the fire.

When Han returned to the camp both Luke and Winter were curled on their blankets, backpacks supporting their heads.

"Cute couple." Han teased and nodded toward Luke and Winter as he crossed to sit beside Leia. She had been sitting against a tree stump which Han deemed too uncomfortable for her so he eased her forward and gently helped her to lean back against him instead.

"Can't you ever be serious?" Leia chided, sinking into Han's embrace.

"Sure I can. I'm serious about you aren't I?" He said.

"I don't know, are you?" She said, fighting the urge to close her eyes and sleep some more.

"You know I am. I'm just not the kind of guy to go around shouting about it. I'm a gambler remember, never reveal your hand to your opponents." He said, cuddling her to him but careful not to jostle her arm.

"You sound like you think you won me in a game of sabaac." Leia yawned.

"No, sweetheart. You were won in a much higher stakes game than mere sabaac." He said, then added whispering. "You know, if you want to get a little more shut-eye I can manage the watch on my own."

Leia shook her head, though her eyes struggled not to close.

"It wouldn't be fair to you, or to Luke or Winter. No." She said, opening her eyes unnaturally wide. "I'll take my turn like everyone else."

A lesser mortal would have taken advantage of the offer. But Han had learned some time ago that Leia was far from a lesser mortal.

He wondered now if her strength and fortitude was a legacy of her adoptive father's teachings or if indeed it was a throwback to her real parentage.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning again dawned bright but misty.

There had been no incidents, nothing to report overnight.

Winter helped Leia prepare for their journey into Theed whilst Han and Luke made similar preparations with the droids.

Once they were ready to get under way, and with no objections from either Luke or Winter, Han fell in alongside Leia offering to assist her in the transit down to Theed.

She wanted to tell him to leave her alone, that although she knew he was only trying to be protective he was starting to smother her. Instead, she accepted his offer on the understanding that he did his bit with the droids too.

The terrain was just as difficult to navigate down as it had been to journey up. Leia's shoulder throbbed and every unsteady jolt would send waves of pain through her body.

Winter had fashioned a makeshift sling which helped immobilise Leia's arm but also limited her movements, making for an arduous time.

Finally, they emerged into a level area of grassland and there before them lay Theed.

The city was as expansive as Moenia had been sparse. Ornate spires rose from the tops of grand buildings. A wide tree-lined avenue lead to the Royal Palace which Leia announced was where they should start.

Han had voiced his doubts they would even be allowed into the Palace but was silenced when, with practised ease, the group were granted admittance and taken to an anti-chamber to await formal greeting from the senior household.

"I have to hand it to you Winter, I didn't think you'd get us past those guards." Han said.

Winter acknowledged his compliment with a gentle bob of her head.

"Of course, the real test is being able to get back out again." Han continued, unable to help himself.

Two huge doors swung aside and a woman in Senatorial clothing entered the room. She was tall, graceful and exuded a warm, gentle aura.

"I am Senator Amailma, welcome to the Royal Palace." The Senator said.

Winter stepped forward, extending a hand. "I am Leia Organa and these..."

Senator Amailma interrupted, smiling. "You are not Leia Organa. Nor is the real Leia Organa your handmaiden. We have long practised the art of decoy meetings on Naboo. But you are among friends here, there is no need for deception." She appraised the group before naming them. "Winter Retrac, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and this, therefore, must be Leia Organa." She took in Leia's injured right arm.

"My transport required repairs." Leia said. "We landed close to Moenia and travelled by foot from there." Indicating her arm, she continued. "I was injured and came here hoping to find some medical assistance."

"My personal physician is at your service, Your Highness. I shall make arrangements for your stay. How long do you think your transport might take to repair?" Amailma asked.

"I left my co-pilot working on the ship. Shouldn't be too much left to do." Han said.

"Perhaps we can provide some technical assistance as well." Amailma offered.

"Oh, no. Thanks, but the Falcon can be a bit temperamental. She's best left in the hands of those who understand her." Han said.

"As you wish." Amailma agreed and summoned an aide to take Luke, Han and Winter to quarters whilst she arranged for Leia to be examined by her medical team.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han stood outside the rooms Leia and Winter had been allocated and straightened his collar. He sounded the chime to announce his arrival and was delighted to see Leia answer the call. She stepped aside to allow him access.

She wore a full length red dress, draped loosely over one arm whilst the other remained bare. Her bare shoulder revealed a small bacta strip where the medics had removed a sliver of chipped bone from when her shoulder dislocated. They had administered a strong sedative directly into the muscles which effectively deadened her arm but also allowed time for her muscles to start their repair.

Han had thought Luke would have taken longer to get ready so was disappointed to have his admiration of how Leia looked interrupted by the chime sounding again.

When Luke entered the quarters, he too was struck by how attractive his sister looked. Perhaps it was just that she was more relaxed now that the pain in her arm had abated, but to Luke she had rarely appeared more beautiful.

"What are you two looking at?" Leia asked, blushing.

"You look...stunning!" Luke said, to Han's amusement. "Well, she does." Luke said simply.

"Anyone would think you hadn't seen a woman before." Leia said, unwilling to meet their eyes.

Winter joined them from her sleeping quarters, wearing an emerald green dress. Her hair had been braided in a similar fashion to Leia's.

She too drew looks of admiration from both Han and Luke.

Winter, however, was not one to blush so easily.

Luke offered Leia his arm. "May I escort you down?" He asked.

To Han's annoyance Leia accepted Luke's offered arm with a soft smile.

"Looks like I'm all yours Winter." Han said and proffered her his arm.

She considered ignoring the offer but felt it would be impolite.

"Don't go getting any ideas though!" He whispered, flashing her a characteristic wink.

Taking his arm, they left the quarters and followed Luke and Leia down to a simple dining room where Senator Amailma waited for them and entertained them over a light supper.

After dinner, whilst Han called Chewie for feedback on the Falcon, Amailma guided Leia, Luke and Winter through to a drawing room where drinks had been made available for them. The room was immaculately decorated and reminded Leia of some of the rooms at the Imperial Palace on Alderaan. A portrait caught her eye and in spite of all she had been taught as a young girl growing up in that Palace, she found herself staring up at the picture.

"Our youngest Queen." Amailma said, breaking Leia's thoughts.

"I'm sorry. You must think me terribly rude. My father often scolded me for staring. But old portraits fascinate me. Their history. The story behind the portrait. And, of course, the person behind the story." Leia explained.

"No apology necessary." Amailma smiled. "That is Padme Amidala. She was Queen of Naboo around the time of the rise of the Empire. She would most likely have served with your father in the Senate at that time. You're quite like her, you know."

"I am?" Leia asked, careful not to let her emotions show.

"She was young, idealistic. Willing to fight for what she believed in, even if that fight meant risking her own life. It was terribly tragic really." Amailma said, taking a seat.

"She died fighting the Empire?" Leia asked, sitting beside Luke.

"Not exactly. It was all rather a mystery actually. She'd gone to see a young Jedi at the time of her death and, although no cause of death could be determined, her Head of Security concluded either she was killed by that Jedi or by someone known to him."

Leia looked back at the portrait. So this was her mother. Murdered by her own father.

"The worst of the tragedy was, Padme was pregnant at the time of her death. Both she and her child died that day." Amailma concluded looking directly at Luke.

"How sad." Leia whispered.

"And the Jedi?" Luke asked. "Was their meeting investigated?"

"The Jedi in question died shortly afterwards himself." Amailma answered. "It was during the great purge. He was seen to fall into lava flow on Mustafar and his death was reported by Jedi Master Kenobi himself. No further investigations were considered necessary."

Han entered and sat down with a glass of something sparkling in his hand.

"Well Chewie confirms the repairs are finished, so we should be able to get out of here tomorrow." He said, gulping back his drink. "Everything okay in here?" He asked, looking from one solemn face to another.

"Indeed." Winter said, rising. "Senator Amailma was just about to show us the gardens."

"In the dark?" Han asked, confused.

"Senator, if you would excuse me, I might retire. The day has been quite exhausting and my shoulder could benefit from a good night's sleep." Leia said.

"Of course Your Highness. Perhaps we would all benefit from a good night's sleep." Amailma said and bid them all good night.

In the quarters she shared with Winter, Leia poured herself a glass of water. Luke and Han were seated, watching her pace.

"She knew." Leia reflected. "She knew exactly what we were here for."

"Do you think she knows who you and Luke are?" Winter asked.

"I didn't get that sense from her." Luke said. "But then, I didn't get much of a sense from her at all."

"There's more. I know there is." Leia said.

Han shook his head. "Leia, sweetheart, give it up."

"But we're so close." She said, rounding on him.

"Close to what?" He asked, both facing the other down.

"Close to the truth." She said. "Don't you see that?"

"Leia, you already know the truth. We all do." He answered. "Your mother was Padme Amidala. She was in love with and fell pregnant to Anakin Skywalker. Something happened to Anakin, I don't know, maybe he thought she'd been fooling around. Something happened and he killed her. But not before you and Luke were born and given away maybe to keep you from knowing about your parents or maybe from knowing about each other. And not before whatever it was that broke him also turned him into Darth Vader. And you know what sweetheart? I can understand how he felt because seeing you like this, I'm thinking of turning to the Dark Side too."

He could see his outburst had affected her from her heavy breathing, not to mention the anguish she was trying so desperately not to show.

"I have a star cluster to finish charting. And you have a New Republic to establish." He continued, taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead. "Luke and I are going to go get some sleep. Leia, you want my advice, go have a real good cry for the people you love and lost. Then move on. Because if you don't...you _will_ become the thing you most dread."

Luke hugged his sister and left with Han.

"He's right of course." Leia said after they had gone. "Except about the crying. How many times did my father tell me that Princess' don't cry?"

"Probably about as many as he told you not to stare at paintings, or to leave the Palace grounds without an escort or that men like Han Solo were not appropriate company for a Princess." Winter answered.

"Then why do I..." Leia started, her lip trembling.

Winter took Leia in her arms and held her, careful of her injured shoulder, whilst Leia allowed the tears for her father and her people to finally fall.

"Because that appalling creature Solo is turning you into a woman first and a Princess second." Winter said, without adding that he had earned her admiration for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If it hadn't been for etiquette they would have sneaked away quietly. But convention called for a farewell breakfast and the promise of more visits to come. As she was leaving, Leia was called to wait a moment. Once the others were clearly out of earshot Senator Amailma gave Leia a small silver data disc.

"What's this?" Leia asked.

"It's a transcript of the archives your droid tried to access whilst we were all at dinner last night." Amailma replied.

Leia looked from the disc to the Senator.

"Had you asked..." The Senator continued. "I would have been happy to provide you with access to any information you requested. It's all in there. Everything you want to know, but I fear it's not what you hoped to hear. Padme and her child died as a result of injuries received on Mustafar, as did the person responsible for her death. She was mourned, buried and now she is part of the history of the Galaxy. As we will all be one day."

"And I suppose if I continued to search, I would find the archives of anyone involved in these incidents would read the same." Leia stated.

"I cannot speak for others, however, I should imagine you are correct." Amailma said. "My envoy will escort you in my swoop to your ship. And I wish you safe journey home."

Leia, once again wearing her makeshift sling, surreptitiously slid the disc inside then thanked the Senator once more for her hospitality and joined the others to travel back to the Falcon and The Alderaan where the envoy too wished them safe passage and left without further ceremony.

Chewie was angrily flailing his arms around and spewing a barrage of Shyriiwook at Han who was trying to calm his friend.

"Okay, okay. Look I'm sorry. I didn't know we were going to be gone so long. Honest!" Han was yelling back, without much success of placating the Wookiee. When Chewie finally stormed off into the Falcon, a contrite Han shrugged and apologised to his friends.

"He's a bit cranky." Han said.

"Yeah, we kind of got that." Leia smiled.

"Well, your Holiness, we better be on our way. There's a star cluster up there with my name on it." He said.

"As long as it's just your name and not your hide as well." Leia teased.

"You fly careful, you hear?" He told her.

"You too. I'll see you back on Coruscant." She promised.

Winter, Luke and Leia started to board The Alderaan.

"Oh Han, I forgot to give you something." Leia called and ran over to him.

Han stuck his thumbs in his pants waistband and waited for the onslaught. "Okay, let's get it over with. I'm an interfering, know-all mouthpiece who's going to meet his match one day and you just hope you're around to see it, right?"

Leia was shaking her head. "No." She said and with her good arm reached up, pulled his face down to hers and kissed him with more passion than ever before.

When she broke the kiss, Han was stunned into silence.

"That's what I came here for." She said, winking up at him before turning on her heel and heading back to her ship.

Han found he was unable to speak.

For a moment, he was unable even to breathe.

And despite Winter's prediction, Han found himself thinking that had been the first of many passionate moments he and Leia were going to enjoy in the coming years.

_That's it, you'll be glad to know, my not-so-epic journey concluded. I'm not a writer remember, so please don't be too harsh - review if you wish or move on, I have more to come either way. Thank you for your continued support._


End file.
